Talk Dirty To Me
by xXTacoBunnyXx
Summary: Lemon, Yaoi. Dirty Talk and slight hint of cross dressing.


_Disclaimer – I own nothing._

Mello's plan was a success so far. It was going to be the first time he and a drunk red head had got it on. He had already fucked a drunk blonde, a drunk brunette, and a drunk dark haired women, but not a red head. Who could he screw though, the only red head he knew was Matt. So what more is there to do? Mello didn't mind dominating his best friend; to be honest, he didn't think Matt would mind either.

"Oh," Pant "Meelllllo, stop teasing me." Matt moaned as Mello threw him on the bed and started to strip tease his best friend.

Mello grinned, "Would you rather do that part?"

"Of course," Matt purred. He grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him on the bed as well. While climbing on top of the blonde, Matt bent down to untie the sting holding Mello's pants on with his teeth.

Matt licked Mello's navel, "Oooh, Mello. You taste just like chocolate."

Mello shivered, "That's nice Matt, but I wanna see what you taste like." Mello then proceeded to flip the red head around and lock lips with said person. Mello then moved Matt's legs till they were locked around the blonde's waist.

Grinding his hips upward into Mello's rock hard 'area', Matt slurred," But Mell, your pants are still on."

"Oh, well then, let me fix that," Mello moaned as he shimmied out of his pants and pushed his hands up Matt's skirt, playing with his manhood.

As Matt's hands shook as he unzipped Mello from his vest, the blonde leaned down to nip at the revealed skin on Matt's neck.

"Ah, Mello," Matt moaned as said blonde nipped and sucked at the now bleed flesh. Matt ground his hips up and arched his back into Mello.

Mello had already slipped out of his vest and was steady working on getting Matt out of his pink shirt. After pulling the blue jean skirt off of Matt, Mello untied the string that was holding the thong that Matt loved to flash at random passer buyers. Reaching over to the bed stand, Matt threw the bottle of lube at Mello.

Mello flipped Matt over on his stomach, and pushed 3 of his digits into Matt's face. "Suck," he commanded. To his liking, Matt agreed and pulled Mello's fingers into his mouth and began to ravish them with his tongue. After felling like his fingers were coated well with saliva, Mello pulled his hand away and stuck two of his fingers into Matt's awaiting entrance.

"Oohhh, ah," Pant "Mello, mmh, feels," Pant "good," Matt moaned as Mello moved his fingers into a scissoring motion.

Mello shoved the third finger into Matt's hole. He pulled out after a few minutes and layered his cock with a thick layer of lube. After pushing the head into Matt, Mello slowly slid the rest of his cock into the red head.

"Oh god. Mmm, fuck. Oooh yea, Mello," Matt moaned and rocked his hips forward and backwards. Mello took that as a signal to start moving. He grasped Matt by his hips and started a steady rhythm.

"You like that, don't you?" Pant "You like it when I fuck you, you little slut."

Matt moaned, "Ah, yea. I l-like it. I love you c-cock." Moan "It fills me up. Ooh. Fuck, M-Mello."

Mello increased his speed and slammed into Matt's ass faster, "You're my slut, never forget that," Pant Pant "You're mine."

"AH, MELLO!" Matt shrieked. "I'm your slut. Fuck me harder. OH, harder! Harder! Fuck! Right there! Ooooh yea!"

Mello pounded into Matt with inhumane like speed. He reached one of his hands around Matt and started to pump the red heads twitching cock. Mello grinned when he heard the red head scream his name and slammed into the same spot over and over again. Leaning over the red head, he bit Matt on the back and sucked the sore while the red head came with the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed.

Mello pounded into Matt until he felt his ass clamp around his cock and ass and was pushed into a constant wave of climax. He and Matt rode out their climaxes together. Mello slid his cock out of Matt and cuddled up to his secret lover.

"Hayy, Mell?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt?"

"Let's do that again sometime, Kay?" Matt said sleepily.

Mello grinned, "Of course." He kissed Matt on his back and fell asleep.

_Oh god. I enjoyed writing this. R&R, please. =]_


End file.
